7knightsglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
Outdated Story Dialogues
Meeting Sniper (1-2 Easy) Evan: "Snipper!!" Snipper: "Evan! It's been a while! I hear you are heading to meet the Three Tailed Fox. Let's travel together, as I'm heading that way too." Karin: "What a delightful journey with Snipper, the hunter! Where is your final destination?" Snipper: "The Frozen Land, my homeland." Evan: "Everyone will be thrilled to see you again! It's been so long since your last visit." Snipper: "Hmm... I'm not sure if I'd be happy to see that... Corpses rising to greet me and all..." Evan: "Huh? What?" Snipper: "Let's go. We must exit these woods before sunset. Before the Goblins find us." First Encounter with Kris (1-5 Easy) Kris: "I guess Rudy went to see that kid off. I can't believe he changed shift with me just for that. He still doesn't behave like a Seven Knight. Anyway... The patrol is late getting back." A light suddenly shoved the land with an earthquake. Kris: "What the!? What's going on here!?" Kris: "Hey! Are you alright!? Hey! Are there any other survivors?" Knox: "Co.. commander..." Kris: "Knox?! What happened!?" Knox: "A great.. light.. it burned us all..! And a white knight... In the light... ukk!" Kris: "Light? White knight...? Are you talking about Rudy?! Hey!!" Kris: "Only Rudy and I can use the Power of Light... Rudy...! How dare you betray us!" Soldier: "We found one alive!! Sir Rudy! Over here!" Kris: "Rudy?! Damn! This is a trap !! Knox! Hang on. I will not let you die." Meeting Yuri (1-10 Easy) Karin: "Finally, we are at the end of the Terra territory." Snipper: "The Goblins! They are more reckless than before. It's late. I will find a place to rest for the night. You guys get some rest." Evan: "Karin, aren't you tired?" Karin: "This is nothing. It actually feels better now that I am moving around!" Evan: "Our true journey will begin when we leave these woods. Karin, are you really okay to travel with me?" Karin: "What are you talking about, Evan?" Evan: "I feel like I'm draggin you into my problems... And this will be a long and hard journey..." Karin: "Evan, I owe you my life ever since you rescued me. This is nothing compared to that. Or do you think I won't be of help to you? Is that why you are saying that?" Evan: "No! No way!" Karin: "I'm helping you Evan, because I want to. It is a bit scary for me to settle down in a village anyway. Let me do what I want to, for a while." Evan: "Thanks, Karin.' Karin: "Haha. Don't worry about it." Evan: "Three Tailed Fox Oasis is in the Blazing Desert. We have to go through Silent Mine and on to Fodina, so it's going to be quite a long journey. We'll need to be well prepared." Silent Mine ( World 2) Entering Silent Mine (2-1 Easy) Snipper: "Silent Mine is the Seven Knight Eileene's territory. Goblins and Orcs have been attacking those lands, but Eileene pushed them back underground, keeping that area safe." Karin: "It is too quiet here for a safe place. There are no people on the street..." Evan: "Yes. It is too quiet; something feels wrong." Karin: "Hey, look over there!" Evan: "Orcs! You'll pay for attacking humans!" Smoky: "Let loose the spiders! Block their path!" Evan: "Are they calling for backup? We have to go through the spiders and stop them!" In Silent Mine (2-5 Easy) Evan: "Did we stop the backup?" Karin: "Evan! Look there!" Raccoon: "A human body with chicken wings! Double the taste!" Hellenia: "How ignorant! Orc! Take the judgement of this sword!" Snipper: "Those wings! Why is a Heavenly Being here?" Raccoon: "Humans! Get them!! You imbeciles!! Show the humans how strong we are!!" Evan: "Oh no! There are too many enemies! We must save that Heavenly Being." Raccoon: "Stop!!!" Karin: "Hey! Over here!" Hellenia: "...Humans or Orcs...? Not a difficult choice!" Evan: "Hurry!! This way!" Silent Mine (2-10) Evan: Damn, this never ends! Karin: Evan, it's a dead end! Raccoon: Hahaha, there is nowhere to run! Die! Evan: Is this the end? Eileene: Charge! Knights of Fodina! Soldier: Chaaaaarrge!! Raccoon: Blasted human woman!! Killing my men like bugs! I will avenge this!!! We will kill every last one of you humans! Eileene: Is that a threat? You are clever for an Orc. But without manners. Surrender and kneel before an Empress, Orc. Evan: Thank you for saving us. It's an honor to see you, Empress. Eileene: I have shown you an unsightly side of me. Travellers, isn't that lady a Heavenly Being? Hellenia: Thank you for rescuing us. I am Hellenia, one of the Valkyries in charge of protecting the Heavens. Eileene: Hello. Hellenia: I have come to find my sister, who fell during the war. Have you seen a Valkyrie with blue wings? Eileene: I'm sorry but I haven't heard of any rumors or news. Evan: Why don't you come with us? The desert foxes might know something. Hellenia: Your eyes and voice tell no lie. Yes, I will go with you. Evan: Where did those Orcs come from? Eileene: Lately, Orcs have started to come out from the mines, clearly scared by something. These Orcs are sighted everywhere, from Fodina to the Silent Mines. And I don't have enough men to guard these regions. Evan: Something that scary is under these mines? Eileene: We need more info. We have prepared a place for you to stay in Fodina, so please head there. Evan: Thank you. Eileene: Will we get backup from Kingdom Terra? Soldier: The Seven Knight Kris has slaughtered his knights, then ran away. I am not sure they can help us. Eileene: That's not good. If we can't secure the road where the civilians pass, Silent Mine will be isolated. Soldier: How about asking the Lord of Blazing Desert for help? Eileene: What?! And let the enemy know of our weakness?? This is the Silent Mines. I would rather die than that! Soldier: I... I realize that you two are not on... good terms. But if we let things be, there will be collateral damage. For the sake of the people of this territory, please reconsider! Eileene: ...Fine. Ask for backup. But if they ignore our request, then after we take care of these Orcs, we march to the Blazing Desert.